This invention is about men's underwear for men which are certainly distinguished from women's. In detail, underpants (underwear) should be manufactured to keep men's body pleasant and cool always by dividing genitals (penis+scrotum) from the body (groin) to prevent direct contact and friction, and maintain male genitals cool.